


My Friendly Ghost

by CrazyladyFangirl101



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Slow Burn, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyladyFangirl101/pseuds/CrazyladyFangirl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and his mother move into a new house after his father died. Shortly after arriving, Thomas meets a ghost who lives in the house, and after freaking out a lot, he slowly starts to warm up to him. </p><p>However, their friendship may later evolve into something more as the two get to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Friendly Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a different story, about the whole ghost thing, but changed the story line and other things. 
> 
> This chapter isn't very exciting and not much happens, but as the chapter go on, more things will happen.

Thomas grabbed the last box out of the van and hauled it to the kitchen, placing it gently on the floor. He and His mother had decided to move, start fresh and leave the not so happy life behind, after his father died of cancer. It was a hard time as he went, weak and in pain, clinging onto life. So it was a relief when he finally went in his sleep, no more pain. 

"You can go and in pack your stuff if you like." His mums voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "I don't mind doing down here. Go get settled in."

"Thanks mum." Thomas gave her a smile before running up the stairs towards the end room. 

Inside was full of boxes and bags, his wardrobe already built and his bed standing up against the left hand wall. Walking towards his bed, Thomas grabbed the frame of the bed and lay it down on the floor, moving it so it was underneath the window. He then put the mattress on top and searched through the bags, finding his sheets neatly folded befor doing his bed. Taking his phone out of his pocket, Thomas threw it into his newly made bed. He then pushed his desk opposite his bed, next to the door and placed his laptop atop it and a lamp. 

Next, he emptied all the bags and hung his clothes up in the wardrobe, which was against the right side wall. Before they moved all their belongings, that had decorated the house to make it easier. So, all of Thomas' walls were white, one being littered with posters, and he had cream coloured carpet. 

Thomas turned around from his wardrobe, about to check his phone, when he found that it wasn't on the bed where he thought he left it. Glancing around the room, Thomas saw that his phone was sat atop his desk, looking completely innocent, as though it had been there the whole time. Weird. 

Not putting too much thought into it, Thomas checked his phone before placing it back on the desk and heading down stairs to help his mum unpack. 

\---

The blonde haired ghost watched through the upstairs window, which was soon to be the mothers room, as the two unpacked their things from the car. He hadn't had visitors in two years and he couldn't wait to meet new people, having been stuck with the same person for ten years. 

A hand on his shoulder made the dead teen jump. "Who are the new shanks then?" His best and only friend MInho asked. "Is there a girl our age?"

"Nope." The blonde answered. "Just a mother and her teenage son."

Minho groaned. "When are we going to see some hot chicks?"

The blonde laughed. "Maybe he knows a few."

"He better." Said the Asian boy as he walked away. 

An hour later, and the hound brunette boy was in British ghosts room, well, his new room. The boy had made his bed and was putting his clothes away, The blonde watching him from the door way, when something on the bed caught his attention. Walking towards it, the ghost realised that it was a phone, a very modern one. He hadn't seen a mobile phone in 10 years and they'd certainly advanced since then. 

Seeing the brunette turn around, the British boy quickly and quietly placed the phone on the desk next to him, hoping that the new comer wouldn't get too suspicious. Thankfully he didn't, the boy checked the device before heading downstairs to presumably help the mother. 

"Well that was a close one." The ghost said aloud, knowing that only Minho would be able to hear him.


End file.
